Telegramas
by CodesWriter
Summary: Estas son las pequeñas cartas o telegramas que Richard escribe a Kate cuando esta desaparece para vengar la muerte de su madre. Lo único que les mantiene en contacto es un número postal. (A partir del capítulo 100 de la historia 'La Sonrisa de su Mirada').
1. Chapter 1

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>¿En serio te has ido Kate? ¿De verdad? ¿Me has dejado de verdad? ¿Así? ¿A mí suerte?<p>

Pero, en todo este tiempo que llevábamos juntos ¿no te diste cuenta que sin ti no sabría vivir?

Imagino que no esperas encontrarte esta carta dentro de tu apartado postal. No te enfades con ellos. La verdad es que me lie a golpes con ellos y robé el papel a Espósito. No es que sea un experto luchador pero estaba tan desesperado por saber algo de ti... Cualquier cosa... Una maldita pista para acercarme aunque solo fuese un milímetro hasta ti.

No sé qué hice mal para alejarte así como lo he hecho. Para despedirte de mí con una nota.

Por favor. Vuelve.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: Te dejo este USB con Lucy Schwartz y su tema 'In The Arms'. <em>

_Quizá mis palabras no sirvan de nada. _

_Quizá una canción pueda ser el detonante de que vuelvas a mí..._


	2. Chapter 2

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Si tienes un apartado postal es que has quedado con Espósito y con Ryan para comunicarte así con ellos. Eso quiere decir que vendrás hasta aquí, a revisarlo. Y he pensado quedarme esperándote. En cualquier esquina de la calle. Abordarte cuando te vea entrar. Secuestrarte. Llevarte a nuestra casa. No dejarte salir. No, al menos, hasta que me digas por qué.<p>

¿Por qué Kate?

¿Por qué hacerlo así?

Creo que mi sinceridad, fraguó esta decisión.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Stay' de Hurts (USB).<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Ayer no pude ocultarme más. Tuve que sentarme junto a Alexis. Explicarle que, por un tiempo, no estarás con nosotros. Le dije que por un tiempo, Kate... Pero ni siquiera yo creía mis propias palabras...<p>

No sé dónde estás... No sé qué estás haciendo... A qué peligros te enfrentas... Pero necesito darle esperanza a nuestra hija. Hacerle creer que, cuando menos se lo espere, entrarás por la puerta. Podrá correr a tus brazos. La estrecharás fuerte. Y sentirá que vuelve a resguardarse bajo el manto de tu seguridad.

Solo agradezco que Alexander sea tan pequeño como para no preguntar nada. Es el único alivio de estos días. Está bien. Cada vez sonríe más. Alexis no se aparta de él. Y yo no puedo dejar de tenerlo entre mis brazos porque siento que, así, te tengo cerca de mí.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Kiss Me' de Ed Sheeran (USB).<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>He vuelto a ir a la comisaría. He entrado en el despacho de la capitana Gates como un pulpo en una cacharrería. Le he dicho de todo. No me he podido controlar. Y esa mujer de hierro ha sido incapaz de mirarme a los ojos.<p>

Todos están bien aleccionados porque ninguno es capaz de abrir la boca. ¿Desde cuándo llevabas planeando esto? ¿Desde qué día exacto supiste que me alejarías así de ti? ¿Desde aquel día en el despacho? ¿Desde qué te expliqué cuál era mi mayor temor? ¿Fue eso lo que te hizo plantearte la situación de otro modo?

¿Si no hubiese sido sincero, estarías a mi lado?

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'On My Way' de Boyce Avenue (USB).<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>He tenido que ir a buscar a nuestra hija al colegio. Se ha peleado con una compañera de clase. No me dirige la palabra. Solo utiliza monosílabos. No ha querido comer. Se ha echado en nuestra cama. Mi madre me ha aconsejado no obligarla a nada, dejarle su espacio...<p>

Cuando he vuelto a la habitación, había acercado la cuna de su hermano a la cama. Y se había metido con él. Lo abrazaba como si lo intentase proteger de algo. En medio de ellos un pequeño muñeco hecho de palos. Vuestro muñeco.

Me he quedado mirándolos un buen tiempo. He cerrado mis ojos. He soñado con verte entrar. Abrazarme. Intercambiar nuestras miradas, orgullosos de nuestros hijos. Incluso he sentido tu aroma...

Te echan de menos, Kate. Quizá tanto o más que yo...

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'The Other Side' de David Gray (USB).<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Ha amanecido encerrada en su armario. Cuando la he encontrado allí he sentido que me moría. Max estaba con ella. Echado a su lado. Cuidándola.<p>

La he cogido entre mis brazos. Hemos ido hasta nuestra habitación. Y, con Alexander, nos hemos echado en la cama. Así ha pasado la mayor parte del día.

Intento entender. De verdad que lo intento. Si todos forman parte de este entramado...es que yo no he sido capaz de darte la suficiente confianza.

Si eso es lo que quieres... Voy a cuidar a nuestros hijos, Kate. Hasta que vuelvas. Lo prometo.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Never let me go' de Florence and The Machine (USB).<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Esta mañana hemos llegado a un acuerdo. No sé muy bien como ha pasado. Ni siquiera sé ni cómo lo he conseguido. Pero ha aceptado levantarse todos los días para ir al colegio. Después, le he prometido que, cada tarde, te esperaremos los tres en nuestra cama. Hasta que llegue el día en el que abras la puerta de casa. Para quedarte. Para siempre. Porque cuando aparezcas, Kate... No voy a dejar que vuelvas a salir de mi vida otra vez. Porque, cada hora, que pasa sin ti, me hundo un poco más en mi agonía.<p>

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'This Sweet Love' de James Yuill (USB).<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Cada vez que me despierto tengo la esperanza de verte aparecer desde la puerta del baño, como cada mañana. Ese instante en el que despierto con algo de frío porque no estás entre mis brazos. Y oigo un ruido de fondo. Entonces, apareces un poco despeinada, me miras, sonríes adormilada y vuelves a adentrarte entre mis brazos. Te pegas más y más a mí. Escondo mi cara en tu cuello. Aspiro tu aroma. Siento que soy capaz de soportar todo.<p>

Ahora no estás. Siento frío. No hay ruidos. No escucho tus pasos descalzos. Doy la espalda a la puerta del baño. Cierro los ojos. Intento recordar cuando sí volvías a mí.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Speaking a Dead Language' de Joy Williams (USB).<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Esta noche Alexander se ha despertado llorando. Hemos dormido menos de lo habitual. Son esos pequeños cólicos que, de vez en cuando, vienen y van. Lo he echado conmigo en la cama, he abierto su peto para dormir y he estado acariciando su tripita hasta que se ha conseguido calmar.<p>

Nuestro pequeño glotón está cada vez más grande, más fuerte, más guapo.

He pensado en ti. Te he añorado. He deseado tenerte a nuestro lado.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Yet' de Switchfoot (USB).<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Solo han pasado diez días desde que te fuiste. Pienso en todos los días que quedan por delante. Y no veo ni un atisbo de luz. ¿Volverás en un mes? ¿Estarás aquí cuando me despierte mañana?<p>

A quien quiero engañar... Tu padre y mi madre solo repiten que tenga paciencia, que espere. Y eso no me ofrece aliento. Significa que ni ellos saben cuándo estarás de vuelta. Has pensado que si algo te pasase... ¿no podría despedirme de ti? Verte una última vez...

No eres un superhéroe... Corres peligro... Todos lo saben y te dejaron hacerlo. Debo ser la persona más egoísta del mundo por no entenderlo.

Si esto es una prueba... La estoy perdiendo...

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Come Home' de One Republic (USB).<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>¿Cómo conseguiste convencer a mi madre para apoyarte? ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras mágicas para sacar esa parte de madre que había mantenido siempre tan oculta?<p>

Hemos tenido un encontronazo. Bastante importante. Por mi boca han salido barbaridades. Ella ha aguantado el tipo. Sin faltar a su palabra de mantener tú secreto a salvo. Asegurándome que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mí... Justo cuando mis dudas vuelven a aflorar... Porque si tu sientes el mismo amor que siento yo... ¿Cómo soportas no acariciarme? ¿Cómo haces para olvidarte de mí? ¿No puedes contestarme? ¿No puedes decirme como olvidarme de ti hasta que vuelvas? ¿No existe un interruptor para dejar aparcados los sentimientos y que no duelan?

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Re-Arrange Again' de Erin McCarley (USB).<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>He tomado una decisión, Kate... Voy a estar esperándote todas las mañanas frente a la puerta de correos. Cuando lleve a Alexis al colegio, llegaré hasta aquí en coche, con nuestro hijo y te esperaré... Hasta que tenga que volver a buscar a Alexis. Todos los días. Esperando por ti. Esperando que, un día, no puedas controlar tus emociones y te acerques hasta nosotros.<p>

Lo intento, Kate. Te prometo que lo hago. Quiero ponerme en tu piel. Entender el motivo. Quizá, es que yo soy menos fuerte que tú...

Necesito verte. Un minuto. Aunque solo sea un minuto. Pero verte. Necesito hacerlo. Por favor.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Can't Go Back Now' de 'The Weepies' (USB).<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Soy incapaz de escribir. Llevo 13 días que no consigo teclear ni una sola palabra. Antes, cuando estaba triste, escribir era lo que me ayudaba a continuar. Pero... Ahora ni siquiera puedo desahogarme como siempre. Y estoy perdido. Muy perdido, Kate. Solo puedo sentarme y escribirte a ti. Aunque solo sean 5 líneas. Pero quiero que mis líneas sean para ti. Es como si tuviese la necesidad de esforzarme al máximo para decirte que estoy aquí. Que puedes volver cuando quieras. Que soy incapaz de ver mi vida lejos de tu lado. Que vuelvas. Que vuelvas. Que vuelvas.<p>

Lo triste es que por mucho que lo repita, no sucederá, ¿verdad?

Tengo miedo a que llegue el día en el que asuma tu decisión y no me queden fuerzas para seguir viniendo cada mañana. No porque deje de quererte, sino porque me habré rendido ante una decisión que podría haber sido diferente. Podría haber hecho que todo fuese diferente.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'The Secret Letter' de 'Brian Crain'.<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Aparco el coche al otro lado de la calle. Entro. Dejo la carta en el mostrador. El empleado ya no me mira raro. Ayer empezó a mirarme con cierta lástima. Tiene que ser extraño. Verme entrar todos los días. Verte llegar. ¿Todos los días? ¿Seguirás viniendo? ¿Leerás mis pequeños telegramas? ¿Compartirás nuestra música? Tengo tantas dudas...tantas.<p>

¿Y si has cambiado de apartado postal? Tengo prohibida la entrada a comisaría. Desde la última pelea. Así que no podré volver a entrar ahí. No más pistas desde allí.

¿Por qué no puedo ayudarte? ¿Por qué no me dejas?

Empieza a doler demasiado... Nunca fui capaz de romper tu muro de cemento...

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Before it Breaks' de Brandi (USB).<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Nos pasamos todas las tardes jugando en nuestra habitación. Una buena parte, tumbados, acariciando a Alexander. Esperando por ti. Alexis mantiene intactas sus esperanzas. Y yo le invito a ello.<p>

Es increíble como un niño puede llegar a entender mejor que un adulto... Incluso su capacidad de perdón es algo indescriptible.

Porque tengo miedo. Miedo a que vuelvas. A que no sea capaz de perdonarte. A alejarte de mí.

Recuerdo cada instante vivido contigo. Nuestro primer beso. Nuestra primera caricia. Un te quiero. Un te amo. No fue un sueño. Fue real...

¿Dónde estás? Necesito encontrarte.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Today Has Been OK' de Emiliana Torrini (USB).<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Te amo. Como nunca podré amar a nadie. Y ese sentimiento tan devastador ha sido el responsable de alejarme de ti. Con un amor más calmado, no hubiese sido tan egoísta.<p>

Deseé ser tu prioridad. Lo que conseguí es que te escabulleras una noche de entre mis brazos. Una nota. Es lo único que tengo. Y la leo. Una y otra vez. Empieza a desgastarse.

¿Volverás a mí? En la carta lo prometiste... Pero hemos roto tantas promesas ya... ¿Y si conoces a alguien? Alguien a quien le dejes ayudarte... Ese alguien formará parte de algo tan importante de tu vida... Quien sabe...

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Wish You Well' de Katie Herzig (USB).<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Hemos ido al parque. Los tres. Y he sentido algo extraño. Como si alguien nos estuviese siguiendo. ¿Habrás sido tú? Ojalá. Lo deseó con todas mis fuerzas. Deseo acertar. Deseo que nos añores tanto como nosotros a ti. Que sientas la necesidad apremiante de acercarte.<p>

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Songs From Different Times' de Jack Savoretti.<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>¿Has pensado que nuestra historia se basa en encontrarnos, perdernos y volver a encontrarnos? Desde aquella primera vez en el campamento...<p>

Siempre volvemos al punto de partida. Nos separamos. Retrocedemos. Retomamos. Volvemos. Lloramos. Reímos. Nos queremos.

Esa es la única verdad. Nos queremos.

Deseé encontrarte durante tantos años. Volver a tropezarme con tu mirada. Con aquella mano tendida hacia mí. Dándome fuerza. Calor. Valentía.

Y, ahora, de vuelta al vacío.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'I Found You' de Luluc (USB).<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Anoche pensé en salir a la calle, buscarte puerta por puerta. Lo has sabido hacer bien. Me conoces. No soy capaz de dejar a nuestros hijos. Pero no te prometo nada. Quizá, algún día, cometa una locura. Porque esto es insostenible. Porque lo intento. Pero no lo consigo. ¿Cómo sales de nuestra vida así? ¿Quién te dijo que era lo mejor? ¿Es que no ha habido nadie razonable para hacerte ver que había otra alternativa?<p>

Prometimos que juntos podríamos con todo. Pero ese 'juntos' ha desaparecido de nuestro diccionario. Lo arrancaste. Y, yo, soy incapaz de pegarlo.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Broken Angel' de Boyce Avenue (USB).<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Te busco Kate... Te busco cada instante, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora... Te busco en cada rincón de nuestro hogar. Arrastro mis pies. Soy incapaz de vivir sin ti.<p>

Ayer nos mudamos definitivamente a nuestra nueva casa. Cuando entré, no lo pude soportar. Siempre soñé que el primer día lo cruzaría contigo entre mis brazos. Besándonos. Riéndonos. Estrenando nuestra cama. Mientras nuestros padres hacían de 'súper abuelos' y se quedaban con sus nietos esa única noche. Y, al día siguiente, volvíamos a por ellos, para llevarlos a su hogar.

Ha sido tan diferente... Alexis ha subido corriendo a su habitación esperando verte allí. Luego se ha sentado enfadada en la cama. No ha querido hablar conmigo.

Lo entiendo. Yo tampoco lo haría.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Give Me Love' de Ed Sheeran (USB).<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo diferentes que somos? Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen y nosotros debemos ser la regla que confirma esa fórmula. Tú eres valiente y yo salgo corriendo. Quisiera poder asimilar tu decisión. Pero me cuesta. Hay días que me cuesta más que otros. Hay días, momentos, instantes, segundos, en los que, te diría, las mayores de las barbaridades... Pero dicen que hay que hacer un cómputo de la vida... Y es lo que, ahora mismo, me mantiene en pie. Pero no me pidas que te diga que puedo mantenerme hasta que vuelvas. No lo sé.<p>

Hay días en los que el infierno seguro que es un lugar mucho más plácido.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Breathe Again' de Sara Bareilles (USB).<em>


	22. Chapter 22

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>No sé qué hacer. No sé ni en qué día vivo. No soy capaz de respirar con normalidad si no estás a mi lado. ¿Tú puedes? ¿Puedes vivir sin mí?<p>

Tengo el corazón congelado desde que desapareciste bajo esa nota.

Te amo.

Vuelve.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Everywhere I Go' de Lissie (USB).<em>


	23. Chapter 23

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Paseo por nuestra casa. Está tal y como la deseabas. Tus dibujos. Están ahí. Lo dejaste todo listo. Todo preparado. Ningún detalle fuera de sitio. ¿Cómo hago para odiarte? Si con estas cosas lo único que haces es demostrarme que no estaba loco. Que me amas. Que me amaste. Que no era un sueño. Y, ¿entonces?<p>

Déjame verte, mi vida. Por favor.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Safe With Me' de The CO (USB).<em>


	24. Chapter 24

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Sigo conduciendo hasta tu apartado de correos. Con nuestro hijo a mi lado. Alexis no sabe que te escribo. Mi madre se ha enterado hoy. Intuía algo. Se lo he confirmado. Me ha dicho que lo siga haciendo. ¿Puedo entender que es un mensaje tuyo?<p>

Querría tener la oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás. Grabarte a fuego que estaré siempre contigo. Hagas lo que hagas. Estar más atento. No cometer errores. Ayudarte.

¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? ¿Correrás peligro? ¿Estarás tomando las precauciones suficientes?

Por favor, ten cuidado.

Te esperamos.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'The Way It Ends' de Landon Pigg (USB).<em>


	25. Chapter 25

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Alexis no está bien. A pesar de nuestro trato, cada vez se cierra más en sí misma. Sé que la adoras. Sé que puedes hacer algo para que confíe en que volverás...<p>

Sé que estás, Kate. Lejos de nosotros. Pero no tan lejos. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Si necesitas que esté fuera de casa, envíame un mensaje. Prometo que respetaré lo que me digas pero, Alexis te necesita.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' de Cary Brothers (USB).<em>


	26. Chapter 26

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>A partir de hoy vamos a dormir los tres juntos. En la habitación de invitados. Soy incapaz de dormir en la nuestra. Ni siquiera he entrado todavía. Demasiados recuerdos. Mi madre me ha dicho que hay un dibujo esperando por mí. No he tenido valor. Entrar allí y añorarte como nunca, será lo mismo.<p>

¿Te acuerdas cuando dibujaste como querías nuestra habitación? La diseñaste tan perfecta que parecía que el dibujo cobraba vida mientras nos lo imaginábamos.

La puerta siempre está cerrada. Ni siquiera cruzo la mirada. No puedo.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'How Long Will I Love You' de Ellie Goulding (USB).<em>


	27. Chapter 27

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>No puedo ponerme en tu situación. Lo que tuvo que ser recibir la noticia de la muerte de tu madre. No poder evitarla. Sufrir el vacío por parte de la justicia. Vivir con ello de forma permanente. Luchar por tu padre. Meses y meses de agonía.<p>

Me hubiese gustado conocerla. ¿Crees que le hubiese gustado yo? Si te pareces a ella, creo que le hubiese caído bien, ¿no?

Tú padre siempre me ha dicho que eres tan fuerte y valiente como ella. Ahora ni siquiera hablo con él. Cuando llega a casa, intento no cruzarme. No le perdono que no me diga dónde estás. No entiendo que me prive de esa información. ¿Por qué no te dijo que no lo hicieses?

Kate, ¿hasta cuándo?

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'How To Save A Life' de The Fray (USB).<em>


	28. Chapter 28

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Tengo la sensación que hablo al silencio. Que por mucho que grite nadie me va a escuchar. Y, aun así, soy incapaz de no dejar de escribirte unas líneas. Es como si hacerlo me acercase a ti. Me mantuviese atado a ti.<p>

Cuando me entran dudas agónicas, miro mi anillo. Recuerdo nuestra boda. La noche. Tú forma de amarme. Cada beso. Cada caricia. Allí había amor. Era sincero. Cierro los ojos y confió. Confío en que la vida te volverá a traer a casa. A nuestro hogar.

¿Me lees?

Hay días que me levanto con la seguridad de seguir escribiéndote hasta que vuelvas. Otros días, siento que no podré seguir haciéndolo.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Goodbye My Lover' de James Blunt (USB).<em>


	29. Chapter 29

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Te escribo desde el porche. Siempre lo hago allí. Es la zona que más calma y tranquilidad me da. Miro al frente. Veo nuestro jardín. Todos nuestros deseos. Nuestros sueños. Nuestras ideas alocadas. Los juegos con nuestros hijos. Las tardes tumbados al sol. Las noches mirando las estrellas. Tú contra mí. Yo contra ti.<p>

Entonces, me doy cuenta que todo en esta vida es tan efímero. Hoy, lo tienes todo. Mañana, no tienes nada. Un minuto puede cambiar tu vida para siempre. Las cosas se complican. Todos huimos. La vida nos alcanza. Y nos damos cuenta que no somos nadie. Que tenemos hilos enganchados a nuestro cuerpo y el destino nos mueve como marionetas.

Te he extrañado. Más que nunca. Pero, seguramente, será menos que mañana.

Ojalá el destino me enseñase el camino de vuelta a tu corazón.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Holding On' de David Gray (USB).<em>


	30. Chapter 30

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Has venido a casa. Has estado junto a nosotros en la habitación. Estaba tan cansado que no me he dado cuenta. Cuando he despertado y he visto la rosa azul y el pequeño muñeco de palos he sentido ganas de gritar por no haberme despertado. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú?<p>

Alexis ha llorado. Ha visto tu regalo. Y ha vuelto a recuperar algo de alegría en su mirada. Me dice que volverás. Que volverás con nosotros. Yo, sonrió. Lo mejor que puedo. Ella tiene más esperanza que yo.

¿En qué círculo vicioso estamos entrando? No puedo seguir así. Hace un mes. Un mes, Kate. ¿Cuánto más queda? ¿Vas a seguir viniendo a escondidas? ¿Ni siquiera vas a despertarme? ¿No lo vas a hacer? ¿No deseaste besarme? ¿Acariciarme? ¿Tocarme? ¿No me deseas ya?

Mi cuerpo no soporta no estar pegado a ti. Mi piel ha dejado de sentir.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'All I Ever Wanted' de John Tyree (USB).<em>


	31. Chapter 31

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Sigo oliendo tu aroma en la habitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste? ¿Nos acariciaste?<p>

¿Has visto al pequeño glotón? Crece cada día. Sus ojos son siempre tan despiertos... Ya quiere mirar todo. Me da que va a ser investigador privado. Mueve su cabecita ante cada ruido como si buscase algo. Quizá, te busque a ti. Pero, no te preocupes. No voy a dejar que te olvide.

Todos los días, les pongo nuestros videos. Sobre todo, el de nuestra boda. Alexis y yo le explicamos que tú eres su mamá. Le ponemos tu voz para que te reconozca. Ayer, sonrió contigo.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Hold On' de Annaliese Schiersch (USB).<em>


	32. Chapter 32

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>He soñado contigo. Llegabas a casa. Subías a la habitación. Te colabas entre las sábanas de la cama y te aferrabas a mí. Me prometías que estarías siempre conmigo. Pero, cuando he abierto los ojos, te has evaporado.<p>

He recordado nuestros besos. Uno a uno. He respirado entrecortadamente soñando con ellos, de nuevo. En mis labios. Rozando los tuyos. Tu aliento. El mío. Nuestro amor. Las caricias. Esa excitación que solo tú eras capaz de provocar en mí.

Estoy perdido.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Kiss Me Slowly' de Parachute (USB).<em>


	33. Chapter 33

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Ya no viene mi madre. Ya no viene tu padre. Los he echado. Es mejor así. La rabia interna que siento hubiese estallado en cualquier momento. Más cuando descubres que estabas tan cerca escondida... Y no me dijeron nada por voluntad propia. Estoy cansado. Y, cada día, me siento más idiota.<p>

Todo el mundo sabe todo.

Yo, no sé nada.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Just Give Me a Reason' de Pink (USB).<em>


	34. Chapter 34

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Siempre tuve miedo a perderte. Dudo de haber valorado y disfrutado el tiempo contigo al 100%. Tantos miedos. Tanta vulnerabilidad. Tanto pasado. Tanto dolor...<p>

Esta noche he paseado por toda la casa. Te he buscado. He querido verte entrar en silencio. Pillarte desprevenida. No ha ocurrido. Hay instantes en los que creo que soñé que estuviste en casa.

Lo siento Kate. Estoy perdiendo las esperanzas.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'A Drop In The Ocean' de Ron Pope (USB).<em>


	35. Chapter 35

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Esta mañana no tenía ganas de levantarme. Ha tenido que ser Alexis quien me diese la fuerza suficiente para comenzar un nuevo día. Esto está resultado más complicado de lo que pensaba.<p>

¿Cuántos días más?

¿Merece la pena que siga escribiéndote?

Quizá, no me leas. Quizá, sea más fácil no hacerlo, para no olvidar tu objetivo.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Si tu pars' de M. Pokora (USB).<em>


	36. Chapter 36

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Me gustaría despertarme como antes. Después de haber escrito en una larga madrugada y haber dormido un par de horas. Despertarme. Bajar a hacer el café. Y que por su olor, te vea aparecer. Dormida. Sin poder abrir los ojos. Con una media sonrisa. Y esa costumbre tuya de ponerte a mi espalda, meter tu mano por debajo de mi camiseta y dejarte una caricia por mi columna vertebral. Provocar mi escalofrío. Dejarme un beso. Sonreír. Oler tu café. Pronunciar un somnoliento 'gracias'. Y que, cuando te lo acabes, vengas a abrazarme, como si mis brazos fuesen el mejor hogar del mundo.<p>

Echo de menos nuestras pequeñas cosas. Esas que nos hacían especiales.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Cold Coffee' de Ed Sheeran (USB).<em>


	37. Chapter 37

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Lo he vuelto a intentar. Sentarme ante mi ordenador. No ha salido nada. Desde la editorial esperan un borrador y no sé cómo voy a enviar algo. Estoy seco por dentro.<p>

Creo que voy a ser incapaz de escribir hasta que vuelvas. Pero esa es una explicación que no puedo dar a mi editora. Al menos no, hasta que me digas que vuelves. Y eso no va a suceder porque estás tan oculta... Parece que lo has hecho es huir de nuestra relación. Tengo la sensación de que te asustaste. Y desaparecer poniendo la excusa del trabajo fue lo mejor.

Sigo repitiéndote que me hubiese gustado poder comunicarnos mejor. Hablar a la cara. No ocultarnos información.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Are We There Yet' de Ingrid Michaelson (USB).<em>


	38. Chapter 38

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Hoy he venido un poco más tarde. Me han llamado del colegio de Alexis. Se ha caído. He ido lo más rápido posible. Tiene las rodillas llenas de heridas. Y en su carita, un par de rasguños. Las palmas de sus manos también están un poco doloridas. Se cayó de uno de los columpios. Pero está bien. Solo tiene un pequeño susto.<p>

Ahora estamos en el coche, frente a correos. Ella, en la parte trasera, cuidando de su hermano. Yo, intentando ponerte al día. En el fondo creo que estas notas te ayudan a sobrellevar nuestra ausencia. Aunque a veces duela lo que leas. Igual que duele el escribírtelo.

No puedo soportar más este silencio tuyo. Necesito escuchar tu voz.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Echo' de Jason Walker (USB).<em>


	39. Chapter 39

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Has entrado esta noche en casa a volver a vernos? ¿Has vuelto para cuidarla? Alexis estaba tan feliz esta mañana... Me ha dicho que ha hablado contigo. Que miraste cada una de sus heridas. Que volviste a curárselas. Le prometiste volver. Y que me hiciera prometerle que te estaría esperando...<p>

Llevo esperándote desde que nací, Kate...

No hay nada en este mundo que me importe más que tú. Y es un calvario. Porque no te encuentro.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Distance' de Christina Perri (USB).<em>


	40. Chapter 40

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>¿Has estado alguna vez tan pérdida que solo has deseado cerrar los ojos y el paso del tiempo? Empiezo a sentir esa agonía. Más de un mes sin ti. Cada día es peor. No me acostumbro. Y eso, que aseguran, que todo sana. Que cuánto más corra el reloj, antes llegará la calma. No es así. No contigo.<p>

Quiero salir. Correr. Buscarte. Gritar. ¿Y si lo hago? Da igual... Nadie me asegura que tenga la suerte suficiente para encontrarte.

¿Alguna vez podremos dejar de buscarnos?

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'You Could Be Happy' de Snow Patrol (USB).<em>


	41. Chapter 41

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>¿No puedes llamarme por teléfono? ¿Un par de minutos? Me muero por escuchar tu voz. Tu calidez. Tú forma de asegurarme que todo saldrá bien. Aunque la realidad nos muestre otro camino.<p>

Quiero entender a todos los que te están ayudando. No puedo. ¿Cómo tienen la capacidad de mantenerme alejado de ti? A nadie le importo... Soy el tonto al que todo el mundo le puede tomar el pelo. El estúpido que siempre hará lo que se le diga. El concienzudo responsable que no hará nada que perjudique a sus hijos... De eso os valéis todos. Todos y cada uno de los que estáis implicados en toda esta mierda.

Porque todo esto es una mierda... Me alejas y tengo que aceptarlo. No me das otra opción. Ni tú ni nadie. Me gustaría saber si algún maldito segundo habéis parado a pensar en mis sentimientos.

Me temo que la respuesta es no.

Quizá, llegue mi turno de tomar decisiones alejándoos a todos.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'A Moment Changes Everything' de David Gray (USB).<em>


	42. Chapter 42

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Me paso el día recopilando canciones. Tengo preparados unos cuantos USB con cada una de las canciones que quiero que escuches. Quizá, alguna de ellas, tenga la clave necesaria para traerte de vuelta. Porque me queda claro que estas líneas, no sirven de nada. Empiezo a creer que ni las lees. Puede que abras el buzón y, directamente, la tires. Así no te atormento. Ni te hiero. Ni te lastimo...<p>

Así, no tienes que ponerte en mi piel. Yo tampoco quiero ponerme en la tuya. Llevo 42 días haciéndolo. Con mejor ánimo. Con peor ánimo. Y, ahora, no. No quiero. Quiero que tú pienses en mí. En cómo estarías tú si yo hiciese algo así. En la desesperación que sentirías.

Si vuelves... No sé qué quedará de mí, cuando lo hagas.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Yours' de Fay Wolf (USB).<em>


	43. Chapter 43

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>La casa me recuerda demasiado a ti. He tenido que comenzar a medicarme para dormir algo. Unas cuantas horas para poder ser persona cuando los niños estén despiertos.<p>

Alexander duerme más horas del tirón. Y lo agradezco muchísimo. Seguimos durmiendo los tres juntos. Creo que porque yo lo necesito más que ellos. Está claro que los dos, están saliendo igual a ti. Son más fuertes. Más valientes. A mí me queda mucho para alcanzaros.

Si estás leyendo todos mis mensajes, por favor, no dejes de hacerlo. Al menos, déjame eso.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'I Can't Make You Love Me' de Thomas Junior (USB).<em>


	44. Chapter 44

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>No soporto tu ausencia. Ni tener cerca a nuestros hijos se vuelve consuelo. Lo peor es no saber qué estarás decidiendo. Hasta qué punto eres capaz de arriesgar tu vida.<p>

Sigo teniendo miedo. Ese miedo atroz a no volverte a ver. Que algo te suceda. Que no midas el riesgo.

Me conformo con no ser parte de tu vida si nuestros hijos, a cambio, no pierden a su madre.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Rust or Gold' de Jill Andrewsn (USB).<em>


	45. Chapter 45

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>He paseado por tu calle. Por nuestra antigua calle. Con la esperanza de volver a verte. De coincidir contigo. He subido hasta nuestro piso. He entrado. No soy capaz de ponerlo en venta.<p>

Cuando he pisado nuestra habitación todos los recuerdos me han golpeado. Directos al corazón. Lo que vivimos. Lo bueno. Lo malo. Tus caricias. Tus besos. Tus sonrisas. Tus abrazos. Esa calidez que traspasaba mi cuerpo cuando, sin esperármelo, llegabas por mi espalda y me abrazabas tímida. Me apretabas en tus brazos. Apoyabas tu cabeza en mí. Y todo lo que creía incapaz de superar, se esfumaba. Has sido ese salvavidas que necesitaba. Ahora, no sé vivir sin ti.

Ojalá tú también puedas recordar cada uno de nuestros momentos.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Heavy Heart' de Madi Díaz (USB).<em>


	46. Chapter 46

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Los días sin ti son interminables. Necesito que sean más cortos. Que pasen más rápidos. Que las agujas del reloj derrapen. Quiero verte. Mi piel necesita tocarte. Rozar mi nariz en el hueco de tu cuello. Recuperar tu aroma. Sentir que estoy en casa.<p>

Me siento completamente perdido. No sé ni quién soy. Me gustaría desaparecer. Solo volver, cuando tú vuelvas.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'What a Day' de Greg Laswell (USB).<em>


	47. Chapter 47

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Dime algo. Dime que esto es una pesadilla. Que solo tengo que abrir los ojos. Que cuando lo haga, estarás a mi lado. Dime que todo tiene sentido. Que todo pasa por algo. Dime que volverás. Que te espere. Que no decaiga. Dime que camine seguro de tu amor. Dímelo. Por favor. Necesito alguna señal. Algo. Lo que sea. Lo que puedas darme.<p>

Dime que hemos terminado. Dime que cometí un error. Que soy el culpable. Dime algo. Algo antes de que no te vuelva a ver nunca más. No soy capaz de guardar esperanzas.

Dime que estoy soñando. Que puedo contra ello. Dime que me quieres. O que me odias. Pero dime algo.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Be There' de Howie Day (USB).<em>


	48. Chapter 48

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>En serio, Kate... Esto no es justo. Para nada. ¿Cómo piensas reconstruir todo lo que se está desmoronando?<p>

Empiezo a dudar... No sé si te importé en algún momento.

Ya no me sirve una rosa azul en mitad de la almohada. Necesito algo más.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Losing Your Memory' de Ryan Star (USB).<em>


	49. Chapter 49

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Esta noche no he escuchado el llanto de Alexander. Ha sido Alexis. Me ha despertado sobresaltada. Tomé una pastilla de más. Intentaba olvidarte. Es lo que más me apetece ahora mismo. Olvidarte. Olvidarte. Olvidarte.<p>

Solo quiero olvidarte. No recordar nada de ti. Ni siquiera aquella niña del campamento.

Ya no sé si te quiero o comienzo a odiarte.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'All I Need' de Within Temptation (USB).<em>


	50. Chapter 50

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Te he visto. Tú también a mí. Y no te lo esperabas. Te has quedado en shock. Tus ojos en los míos. Los míos en los tuyos. Y, entonces, un desconocido, ha tocado la parte baja de tu espalda y te ha metido en una limusina. Y has vuelto a desaparecer.<p>

No me esperabas allí. Y te vi. Hubiese preferido no hacerlo. Tanto buscarte para encontrarte y hundirme más. Ibas tan elegante. Con un increíble vestido largo, rojo. Salías de una fiesta.

¿Quién era él?

Da igual, Kate. Todo da igual ya...

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Down' de Jason Walker (USB).<em>


	51. Chapter 51

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Podría decirse que soy un completo estúpido. Que sigo escribiéndote. Sin sentido. Después de verte huir con otro. Pero soy incapaz de dejarte. Un completo kamikaze.<p>

La realidad es que ya no tengo mucho más que arriesgar. Creo que los últimos pedazos de mi corazón se fueron al verte. Al verte y comprobar que no corrías hacia mí.

¿Sabes lo que es vivir porque no te queda más remedio?

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'I Was Wrong' de Sleeperstar (USB).<em>


	52. Chapter 52

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Deseo enfrentarte. Tropezarme contigo. Decirte todo lo que pienso. Sacar toda mi rabia. Y no escucharte. Porque no quiero hacerlo. Ya no quiero que me digas nada. ¿De qué serviría? No podría creerte.<p>

Me estoy secando por dentro. Cada día caen menos lágrimas. Están desapareciendo. No tengo fuerzas. Me aferro a nuestros hijos. Los aprieto contra mi pecho para encontrar consuelo. Para sentirme en paz. Pensando que, a pesar de todo, lo que realmente importa son ellos. Eso es lo que nos quedará. Ellos. Alexis. Alexander.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Ocean Wide' de The Afters (USB).<em>


	53. Chapter 53

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Te odio. Te odio tanto como te amo.<p>

¿Fui tan tonto como para no darme cuenta que era todo una mentira? Porque si me amabas tanto como yo a ti... ¿Por qué no vuelves? ¿No me necesitas? ¿No sientes que te ahogas?

Han pasado 53 días y 53 noches. Un infierno.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Unarmed' de Mariah McManus (USB).<em>


	54. Chapter 54

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Es la primera vez que dudo de verdad... No sé cuántos días más podré seguir escribiéndote. No tiene sentido. Vengo todas las mañanas. Espero por algo que nunca sucederá. Y tú... No sé qué estarás haciendo tú. Parece que nuestros caminos se separan aquí.<p>

Alguien me dijo una vez que, cuando tienes tanto miedo a que suceda algo, para lo que crees no estar preparado, termina sucediendo. Porque cometes errores. Sin querer. Pero los cometes. Yo lo hice. Contigo. Y te has ido de mi vida. Sin despedirte. Una nota en tu lado de la cama.

La despedida más fría que se haya inventado jamás, para cualquier historia de amor.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Dear Darlin' de Olly Murs (USB).<em>


	55. Chapter 55

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Mi madre ha intentado hablar conmigo otra vez. Incluso Jim, Espósito y Ryan. No he querido escuchar sus palabras. Serían mensajes tuyos. No quiero intermediarios. Quiero la verdad. De ti. Quiero que tengas las agallas suficientes para plantarte ante mí y responder a cada una de mis preguntas.<p>

Esta dinámica que os habéis inventado, entre todos, ya no es válida. No para mí. Y si os importo algo, lo variareis. Y si no... Si no, no importa. Creo que ya escribo por inercia. Es costumbre. Cada mañana tengo que pasar un rato metido en el coche. Esperando. Cuando sé que no vendrás.

Creo que no mediste bien mis fuerzas.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Time Of Our Lives' de Tyrone Wells (USB).<em>


	56. Chapter 56

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>He soñado contigo. Hacía varias noches que no lo hacía. Desde que me médico. Las pastillas me dejan extasiado. Menos anoche. Anoche volví a sentirte. Sentí que estabas conmigo. Que te metías entre mis brazos. Te aferraba fuerte. Muy fuerte. Aspiraba tu aroma. Todo volvía a ser como antes.<p>

Me acariciabas. Me estremecía. Te pedía que no me dejases nunca. Tú lo prometías. Y, el dolor, desaparecía por sí solo.

He despertado. Nada había sido real. Me estoy volviendo loco.

Me gustaría seguir creyendo en ti... Pero ya no puedo más.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Make It Without You' de Andrew Belle (USB).<em>


	57. Chapter 57

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Hoy no te he escrito desde el porche. Estoy en el coche. Con la rosa azul que esta mañana ha aparecido a mi lado. No quiero apartarme de su lado. Acaricio cada pétalo. Como si fuese lo único que nos une. Como si todas nuestras esperanzas estuviesen dentro de este símbolo.<p>

Hoy he venido para decirte que sigo en pie. No sé hasta cuándo. Tengo la imagen de aquella limusina en mis retinas. Y la rabia me hierve cada día más.

Te imagino cuando leas esta nota. Achicando tus ojos. Enfadándote por mi falta de confianza.

En tres días, hará dos meses que desapareciste. Tú me has visto. A escondidas. Sin darme la oportunidad de hablar contigo. Piensa en cómo te sentirías si yo hiciese lo mismo. Si me fuese. Y solo me acercase a ti cuando duermes...

Déjalo. No te pongas en mi situación. No serviría de nada...

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'I Would Die For You' de Matt Walters (USB).<em>


	58. Chapter 58

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>¿Viste anoche la luna? Cuando Alexander y Alexis se durmieron, me levanté y me senté en la repisa de la ventana. La luna brillaba de forma increíble. Me acordé de nuestro viaje a España. ¿Tú te acuerdas? Aquella noche en la que miramos las estrellas, cuando me dijiste 'sí' y creí que no cabría mayor felicidad en mi pecho. La luna brillaba igual. Tú no estabas. Esta vez estaba solo.<p>

He estado pidiéndote que me digas algo. Ahora ya no sé si quiero. El dolor que siento es demasiado grande. No sé cómo podría plantarme ante ti. No sería nada delicado. No guardaría la compostura. Te diría de todo. Y la realidad es que tú tienes tu verdad. Yo, mi sufrimiento.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Wind' de Brian Crain (USB).<em>


	59. Chapter 59

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Creo que voy a amarte siempre, aunque te odie. Has entrado tan profundo en mi corazón que no sé cómo arrancarte de mí. Si tú no existes. Yo tampoco lo hago. ¿No es algo enfermizo?<p>

Y, a pesar de todo, lo cierto es que si te veo...si me tocas...todo mi dolor se desploma... Solo por sentirte una vez más.

Me enamoré de ti sabiendo todo lo que eras. Lo que te definía. Lo acepté. Te amé más por ello. Tiene razón. Pero tú sabías lo duro que sería, para mí, estar lejos de ti. Lo único que quería era una conversación. Un momento en el que tuvieses en cuenta mis palabras...

Me has dado más de lo que nadie me ha dado nunca... Imagino que por eso el golpe ha sido mayor.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Just The Way You Are' de Bruno Mars (USB).<em>


	60. Chapter 60

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>2 meses. Llevo 60 días escribiéndote. No he vuelto a verte. He llegado a sentir tu aroma. Solo eso. Y, sinceramente, pienso que fueron imaginaciones mías. Seguramente. Porque ya no duermo si no tengo una pastilla en mi mano.<p>

El pequeño glotón es todo un hombrecito. Sonríe tanto... La vida es tan diferente para él... Y Alexis se ha encerrado en su idea de que volverás pronto... Convencida de ello, lo promulga a los cuatro vientos por la casa... Ojalá tuviese yo su misma esperanza.

Cada vez veo más lejos el día en el que te pueda ver. Ya ni siquiera pido estrecharte entre mis brazos. ¿Lo hace él? ¿Dejas que él te abrace y te consuele?

No podría amar a nadie más que a ti... Me gustaría ser lo bastante seguro como para pensar que soy suficiente para ti.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'All We Are' de Matt Nathanson (USB).<em>


	61. Chapter 61

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>¿Qué estabas haciendo en aquella fiesta? ¿Te has infiltrado? ¿Dónde estaban Espósito y Ryan? ¿Por qué no te cubrían? Espera... El hombre que estaba contigo era tu compañero de misión... ¿Hasta dónde habéis estrechado vuestra relación? Me estoy desesperando... Recuerdo como rozó la palma de su mano en tu espalda...<p>

Hoy no tengo un buen día. No sería justo para ti torturarte con mis ideas. Quizá, mañana, sea algo mejor.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Fallout' de Sofi Bonde (USB).<em>


	62. Chapter 62

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>No tengo muchas más fuerzas. Nuestra pequeña me pide que no deje de soñar. Que debo mantener las esperanzas. Volverás. Me repite incansablemente.<p>

Creo que cuando vuelvas, seré yo quien necesite un tiempo. Para pensar. Para volver a confiar. Para creer que no volverás a salir corriendo. Lo siento. Perdóname.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Wild Place' de Glass Pear (USB).<em>


	63. Chapter 63

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>He pensado en la vez que llegué con Alexis de mi mano a la comisaría. Y Max. Los tres. Completamente perdidos. Y te encontramos a ti. Dispuesta a echarnos una mano. A sanar nuestras heridas.<p>

Lo hiciste con tanta delicadeza. Con tanto amor. Tanta paciencia. Resulta extraño haber acabado así, ¿verdad? Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado...

Daría cualquier cosa por besar tus labios. Una vez más. Una única vez más...

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'When a Heart Breaks' de Dave Barnes (USB).<em>


	64. Chapter 64

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Tengo que reconocer que lo conseguiste. Tienes a tu pequeño escritor. Ayer reconocí varios gestos míos en él. Alexis también lo dijo. Es tan igual a mí... Y sé que te está esperando, Kate. Lo sé. Porque aunque yo siga enfadado contigo, le hablo de ti constantemente. Eres su madre... Y esto que estás haciendo tiene que tener algún motivo. No por mí. Pero sí por ellos. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no te alejarías sin más. No los dejarías solos.<p>

Ellos también lo saben. Y el día que vuelvas, no serán capaces de liberarse de tus brazos.

Me desplomo, poco a poco.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'You Wait For Rain' de Kyler England (USB).<em>


	65. Chapter 65

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Te echo de menos. Echo de menos tu forma de levantarte de la cama, acercarte hasta la cuna, coger a nuestro hijo, buscar a Alexis y estar los cuatro, abrazados.<p>

Echo de menos cuando volvías tu mirada hacia mí y me robabas un beso. Y te acariciaba la espalda y te pegabas más y más a mí. Nuestros hijos volvían a dormir y los mirábamos como si fuese el mejor regalo del mundo.

Echo de menos cuando éramos felices.

Echo de menos escucharte reír a carcajadas con Alexis. Esa forma de bailar con Alexander para que durmiese tras cada toma. Cuando me pedías un abrazo y al hacerlo, nos invadía un increíble escalofrío.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'From Where You Are' de Lifehouse (USB).<em>


	66. Chapter 66

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>¿Cómo vamos a salvar esto Kate?<p>

Me hubiese gustado a mí ser quien estuviese cubriéndote la espalda. Ayudándote en todo esto. Y aquí estoy. Esperando por ti. De una casa a un coche. De un coche a una casa. Todos los días. Como si mi mundo se hubiese quedado estático. Como si un instante hubiese trastocado cada uno de los poros de mi piel.

Nos merecemos algo más, Kate. Mucho más que esto.

Nuestra historia se merece otro final. Hoy dejaré la nota y me iré. No esperaré. Creo que no merece la pena ya...

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'Collide' de Howie Day (USB).<em>


	67. Chapter 67

_PO Box 41319_

_NY 15648_

* * *

><p>Hay muchos días que pienso en lo que haré cuando te vea. Cómo reaccionaré. Si me lanzaré a tus brazos o seré incapaz de moverme. Hay días que pienso que podré perdonarte. Otros que creo que no podré hacerlo.<p>

Echo la mirada atrás. Reviso nuestra vida en común. Somos mucho más que estos meses... Pero me conozco... Los dos sabemos cómo soy. Mi inseguridad... ¿Seré capaz de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva?

Lo he intentado. Tú lo sabes. Me he esforzado por ser fuerte. Hoy no es una nota más. Es la última. No volveré. Ya no. Pase lo que pase ahora, será consecuencia de las decisiones que se tomaron sin tenerme en cuenta.

Esta es mi despedida.

Al final he hecho lo mismo que tú. Te despediste con una nota. Te digo 'adiós' de la misma forma.

R.

* * *

><p><em>PD: 'In My Veins' de Andrew Belle (USB).<em>


End file.
